


One For Every Week (Nalu)

by prettyred (korolevax)



Series: Fairy Tail Lemons [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Kink, Kinky, Nalu smut, Rough Sex, nalu lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/prettyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Natsu is gone for way too long and comes home to a very desperate Lucy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One For Every Week (Nalu)

Lucy waited patiently for weeks for her beloved dragon slayer to come home. He and Happy had left on a quest a month ago and she hasn't heard from them since, except a few letters. Natsu tried to write a few smutty ones, but Lucy would just giggle and write back how much of a dork he was. It must have been frustrating, but the thought of distracting Natsu on a mission was a bit scary for her.

She sat curled up on her bed, reading a book. Lucy hadn't seen Natsu in a month. That was thirty days without his kisses, his cuddles, his touches to every part of her body so delicately....

Lucy whined to herself and tossed her book away. She couldn't get her mind off him. Lucy kicked around under the blankets, trying to get comfortable. A knot formed in her chest, and a little farther down. She kicked around. "Just come home already, you idiot!" Lucy whined. She gave up and laid down flat on the bed.

Biting her lip, her hands traveled down below her panties. It wouldn't be the same as the real thing, but it would have to do for a few more days. Lucy rubbed circles into herself, imagining Natsu's sexy smirks that he would give her whenever he was feeling kinky. Needless to say, she saw it a lot. All she could think about were his soft pink lips moving over her body and working magic on her, making her feel such massive amounts of pleasure, she couldn't walk for hours afterwards. Her fingers slipped through her wet folds as she quickly found herself coming to the edge. He had only been gone a month, and they did it so often she took it for granted.

There was a loud knock at the door and Lucy jumped out of bed. Her heart was beating rapidly and she began to sweat nervously. The door opened and slammed shut. "Luce! I'm back!" Natsu called out obnoxiously.

Lucy threw on one of his t-shirts and raced out to meet him. "Natsu!" She cried, jumping into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and she tried to ignore the throbbing of her womanhood against his abs.

"Miss me?" He smirked. Oh, that look. Lucy throbbed worse and worse. She bit her lip, nodding insanely. "Why are you sweating? Were you working out?"

Lucy blushed, trembling. "Well, I was-"

Natsu kissed her forerarms as her hands wrapped around his neck. "Doesn't matter." He shrugged.

As he placed his lips on hers, his nose twitched a little. "What?" She asked aloud.

Natsu bent down his head and sniffed her, some dragon slayer thing Lucy hated at that particular moment. A crazy grin spread across his face as he leaned into her. "So, you were doing nothing?"

Lucy's knees went weak as she crossed her legs innocently. Could he really smell it on her? It was strangely erotic. "I - I can expla-"

Natsu's arm left her bottom to travel up just under the hem of her shirt. "No need." His fingers traced over her damp under garment and sensitive nub. Lucy's head fell into his shoulder, moaning as Natsu rubbed her womanhood.

He walked to the bedroom, Lucy bouncing slightly in his arms and threw her down. She laid sprawled out on the bed, Natsu kneeling between her legs. "Show me." He growled.

Lucy blushed, grabbing the edges of her shirt. "No." She stubbornly argued. That would be so kinky, and it really wasn't like either of them. Being away for so long must've gotten to him, as well.

Natsu placed his hands on her thighs and spread them apart, slamming them to the bedspread. "Show me. What. You. Were doing." He ordered through clenched teeth.

Lucy immediately tucked her hand below her underwear and rubbed herself. It was much easier now, seeing him and all his sex appeal before her. Natsu got off the bed and began to take off his coat. "Keep going." He ordered, watching her carefully.

She bit her lip, one hand traveling up and squeezing her breast. Natsu calmly hung up his coat, then slowly began to pull his shirt over his head. Lucy whined aloud when she saw his thick abs once again. Her clit trembled under her touch, coming closer and closer to the peak. Natsu painstakingly slowly whipped off his belt, draping it on the nightstand. Lucy wanted him to tie her up and take her so badly... This frustration was making her into something she never was before. She watched as he slipped out of his pants and tossed his boots aside. He stood in his boxers, eyeing his girlfriend as she touched herself to him.

"Natsu," she whined out, squirming on the bed for his touch. "Please." Lucy begged.

Salamander crawled back onto the bed, placing himself between her thighs. "I'll make you come," he said slowly, placing his hand over hers so that every move she made was his doing. "Once for each week I was gone."

Lucy cried out at both the physical contact and his idea, sending pleasant shivers up and down her spine. It didn't take long for Lucy to unravel and come the first time. Natsu's hand moved hers in ways that made her tremble with pleasure. He knew her so well, and what she liked and where she craved it move. Lucy let out a satisfied groan and rolled her eyes back as she hit her high and came back down.

Natsu growled in disappointment. "That wasn't nearly loud enough." He barked, pulling her so she sat up. He picked her up and sat the mostly naked girl down on his lap.

Her body straddled his one leg as his hands moved her hips repeatedly over his thigh. Lucy whined. "Please, just touch me."

Natsu smirked. "I am touching you, baby." Lucy's arms tensely grabbed his shoulders as he forced her to gyrate on his leg, rubbing her raw womanhood on his muscular thighs.

Her soaked underwear rubbed between them, creating a much needed friction to get Lucy off the second time. She cried out as his nails dug into her hips, coming closer to her orgasm. He pulled her shirt up over her shoulders, tossing it away.

Natsu's mouth latched onto her breasts and bit lightly at her nipple. She cried out in pleasure, pressing her crotch harder against his leg. He no longer needed to make her move, for Lucy eagerly started to rub herself back and forth at a faster pace. She kept quickening the speed, the desperate need of Natsu inside her to keep her going.

She soon hit her peak again. Lucy arched her back, throwing her head back as she cried out his name, coming again. Her large chest puffed out and Natsu buried his face in her wide and full bosom.

"Good girl." Natsu said, rewarding her by crawling farther onto the bed with her. He laid down on his back, where Lucy clearly saw his erection stiffly peak from his boxers.

He wanted it just as badly as she did. Natsu curled a few fingers at her, beckoning Lucy to come closer. She crawled over the bed and straddled his chest, her hands flat on his muscular pecs.

Natsu ripped off her damp bottoms and crumpled them in his hand. "I'm saving these, to always remember the way I made you feel today." He growled, tossing them aside.

Lucy blushed and heat pooled back into her lower stomach. Natsu swept Lucy up and placed her over his face. His hands groped firmly at her ass.

She refused to sit down on his face, embarrassed and tired, making Natsu angry and impatient. He bit lightly all over her thighs, and eventually got to her center. He picked up his head to reach her.

Lucy screamed when she felt his lips attach to her sex like he needed it to survive. She grasped the headboard, her sensitive nerves being toyed with by his tongue. It hurt a little from coming twice already. Natsu cared little for her sensitivity as he forced her to sit on his face, hands wrapping around her thighs. She fell down a few more inches, feeling Natsu moan and breathe into her clit.

He said something that she didn't quite hear, but the vibrations sent wonderful chills up her spine. Natsu's tongue flicked in and out, licking stripes through her clit. He began to draw patterns against her moist center.

Lucy screamed out again. She couldn't help but move her hips back and forth across his face just as she had done before. Natsu grabbed the tops of her thighs as she came, screaming out profanities he had never heard her say before. The cussing turned him on even more. Her wetness leaked into his mouth as he drank her in, licking everything around her sensitive and quivering sex clean. He wiggled out from under her, as she was too exhausted to even move. Her chest and shoulders heaved, as the tingled from her third orgasm still lingered in her bones.

Natsu wiped his face with the back of his hand. He smirked, seeing Lucy panting and gripping the headboard for dear life. He took it as his opportunity and dived in. Natsu pulled her legs out from under her until she was on her hands and knees. She squealed as her face fell into the many pillows, gripping onto them.

"Natsu, I - I'm done." She stammered, scared of what he might do next.

He stared her down with a stubborn gaze. "But, baby, I'm not." Natsu growled. He lifted her ass farther up in the air and dropped his boxers.

Natsu's ready member sprung up between Lucy's thighs, rubbing against her sensitive bundle of nerves. It made her shiver and cringe. "Please, Natsu..." She wasn't sure if she was begging him to stop or to keep going, but either way, Lucy couldn't stop moaning his name.

He ignored her pleas and entered her, one swift and slow movement that sent both of them into a daze. Lucy moaned out through clenched teeth and bit her pillow harshly. Natsu admired the way she clawed and bit the pillows in pleasure. "That's it." He muttered lowly, rocking his hips back and forth.

As he rocked, he saw her face pushed into the pillows. All he wanted while he was away was Lucy. He wanted her full and curvy body under his, squirming and squealing and begging for more and his hands ravaged her amazing figure. And now he finally had it, dominating her like he always wanted. Like he always needed.

Lucy screamed as Natsu thrust into her, his base hitting against her soft skin. "More, more!" She yelled, trying her all to stick up her round ass higher into him. She wiggled her bottom at him, begging for more pleasure.

Natsu smiled a devilish grin and scooped her lower half in his arms. Completely raising her bottom off the mattress, Natsu held Lucy's ass in the air as he continued to pound into her. She screamed, forced to bury her face in the pillows and scratch at the bed sheets. Natsu rolled his head back in pleasure as her walls closed around him... Natsu erupted inside of her as she tightened around his throbbing member. Lucy, too, came and screamed out his name. He slowly kept grinding against her ass, milking the last of their orgasms.

Lucy turned over on her back and Natsu fell on top of her lightly. He brushed her sweaty hair back and placed a sloppy kiss on her mouth, their flushed bodies pressed together. "Welcome home, Natsu." Lucy whispered, too exhausted and out of breath to say anything more.

Natsu smirked. "We aren't done yet."

Lucy gulped. Natsu took her wide doe eyes as a question sign. "You got yourself off the first time. So technically, that was only three."

She shook her head frantically. Anything more and she would more than likely never recover from such an intense session. Lucy crossed her knees to protect her throbbing, recovering sex.

Natsu laughed, slowly lowering a hand down between her legs. "Just one more time..."


End file.
